


F***ed

by vericus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some situations human curses are just better for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F***ed

The position was well fortified, with ample cover and a clear route of escape. It was also the perfect place to set up an ambush, since it blocked one exit of a narrow canyon, and the stone in this area of Earth was soft enough that a well-aimed shot would cause a landslide that would block the other exit. But most importantly in Jazz's mind...it belonged to the other guys.

"We are so fragged," Jazz declared as he watched his gun explode at a well-aimed shot from one of the Combaticons.

"No," corrected Prowl from beside the saboteur, "We're not." Jazz gave the tactician an incredulous look, but Prowl didn't even look at him before continuing, "We're fucked." The human profanity, coming from Prowl, was so unexpected that it took Jazz's CPU a few moments to register that the tactician had actually said it.

"Excuse me?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"I am quite sure you know the word," Prowl said with amusement.

"Yeah, but...since when do you?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Since the first time Carly and Spike had a fight," Prowl replied off-handedly.

"Spike's usin' that sorta language now? Man, better warn Sparkplug," Jazz mused.

"Actually, it was Carly," Prowl said almost absently, and Jazz paused for a moment.

"OK, yeah, I can actually see that," the saboteur said, then looked out at the Combaticons' well-fortified position once more. "Why 'fucked' and not 'fragged', though?"

"I believe the humans have a saying that there are some things worse than death," Prowl replied, and Jazz snickered slightly.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather go t'the matrix than interface with one of 'em."

"Indeed. Fortunately, we shouldn't have to."

"Which leaves us being fragged, and not fucked," Jazz commented.

"Oh no, I have a workable plan to get us out of here alive," Prowl mused. "Chances are, however, that escaping will not be easy."

"So...we'll be hurtin' so bad, we'll wish were fragged?" Jazz mused, knowing that when Prowl said something wasn't easy, he meant it. Prowl nodded.

"Exactly. Hence, we are fucked," the tactician said sagely.


End file.
